Charlotte Hoyle
Charlotte Hoyle was a teacher and former colleague of John Stape. Biography 1968-2010: Caught up in John's deceit Charlotte was the Head of Religious Education at Fairgreen Comprehensive School. When Colin Fishwick threw a party to celebrate leaving the profession in April 2010, John attended despite no longer being a teacher, and enjoyed reminiscing with Charlotte about a school trip to Nottingham. Colin's move to Canada gave John the idea of stealing his identity to get back into the teaching profession. Two months later he attended an examination marking conference and was horrified to find Charlotte was also there. John had previously checked the attendance list to ensure that none of his old colleagues were present but he only checked by school name, not knowing that Charlotte had left Weatherfield High. He initially pretended to be working for the examination board but when Charlotte noticed Colin's name on the same attendance list and was stopped by John from "correcting" the matter with the organisers, he was forced to confess the deception. The somewhat vampish Charlotte confessed that she now found John exciting whereas she previously thought he was boring and insisted that he take her for a drink. John was startled when Charlotte turned up on the Street with the claim that Colin was returning home but when he questioned her further, it turned out that she'd only received text messages stating that he wasn't totally happy in Canada. However, Charlotte made great play of knowing John's secret, both to him and Fiz when she found the pair together in the Rovers, having been told by Rosie Webster that the old teacher had a reputation for being a "slapper". Fiz demanded that John gave up his deception and resign from the school. 2010: Sanity slippage and murder Charlotte later began sending John letters, claiming to be from someone who knew about them hiding Colin's body beneath Underworld. When John confronted her, she claimed she had nothing to do with it and gave him a letter, apparently sent to her (although she created it to fool him). However, John later discovered cut-up newspaper in a drawer which she used to create the letters and confronted her. Charlotte then told John to live a double life with her under the name of Colin, which he accepted as he didn't want any of the truth revealed to Fiz. When he joined her for dinner, she invited her parents round claiming that she and John were engaged and that they would spend Christmas dinner together. When John told her that it wasn't working out, Charlotte agreed and told him he should leave Fiz and move in with her. John "agreed" to it and went home, but didn't tell Fiz. On 6th December, while Fiz was at Leanne Battersby's hen party at the Rovers, Charlotte turned up at the house. When John told her that he couldn't leave Fiz, Charlotte became hysterical and attempted to attack him with a hammer. He wrestled the hammer from her and she told him that she was going to reveal the truth to Fiz. As she reached the front door, John hit her in the back of the head with the hammer and she fell to the ground where she lay motionless and bleeding. After taking a moment, John decided to dial 999 but was interrupted by an explosion at The Joinery bar on Viaduct Street, which in turn caused a tram crossing the viaduct to derail. John left to search for Fiz and upon learning that she was injured and in premature labour, he had to leave Charlotte at the house and accompany his wife in the ambulance to Weatherfield General. He later returned to bury Charlotte's body in the rubble to make it look like she was caught in the accident, but a policewoman who discovered her revealed that she was in fact still alive and called for an ambulance. At the hospital, John was about to switch off Charlotte's life support machine when he was interrupted by her parents. John and her parents were later informed that there was litle likelihood that Charlotte would survive and if she did she would suffer serious brain damage. Charlotte's parents asked John, who they believed to be Colin Fishwick, what he would want to do, to which he responded "Let her go". Charlotte's life support was then turned off and she quietly passed away. The truth of Charlotte's death was uncovered the following year after John was exposed as a killer. Background information *Charlotte was one of the four victims to perish in the tram crash as included in the promotional "Four Weddings and a Funeral" for the 50th Anniversary, with the others being Ashley Peacock, Molly Dobbs and an unseen Taxi Driver. *Becky Hindley had previously appeared as Mrs Smith in October 2006 and later as an unnamed exam Invigilator in June 2007. List of appearances 2010 :Charlotte was credited without a surname in her first two appearances. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 minor characters Category:Teachers Category:2010 deaths Category:1968 births